Yugi's Dilemma
by UnicornFury97
Summary: On his fifteenth birthday, Yugi suddenly collapses. His grandpa seems to know a lot about it, and when Yugi wakes up, he has a tail. Transformation fic! ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. The Tail

This is my first Yugioh fanfic, so please, suggestions are welcome!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Tail

On Yugi's birthday, he walked home from school with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. When he got into the house, it was bedecked with streamers and balloons. "Happy birthday, Yugi!" His friends and grandfather cried. His grandfather led him to a big cake and instructed him to blow out the candles. Yugi did so, and they all sat down and had huge slices of cake with a lot of frosting. He drank some water, and immediately realized how thirsty he was. He drank some more, and then felt pain. It was so much he immediately collapsed and passed out.

"Yugi!" Tea cried, concerned.

"Oh, no. It's started." Grandpa said.

"What's started?" Joey asked.

Ignoring Joey's question, Grandpa grabbed some salt and went upstairs. The friends heard him turn the faucet in the bathtub on. Grandpa mixed the salt in with the water. He walked back downstairs and instructed Tristan to carry Yugi upstairs in to put him into the tub. Tristan did as he requested, and put Yugi, fully clothed, into the slowly filling tub. Tea and Joey followed him.

"So what has started?" Tea asked Grandpa.

"You'll see." was the reply she got. The tub filled all the way, and Yugi's head was above the water, breathing shallowly. His face was white. Grandpa gently placed his head under the water, and the color immediately returned to his face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Joey yelled, yanking Grandpa from Yugi.

"I'm doing what has to be done. This has to happen." He replied. Seeing the shocked faces in front of him, he said, "He isn't going to die. But he will if he stays above water at all in the next 5 minutes." Deciding to trust his word, they held Yugi under the water for the designated time. During that time, Yugi visibly relaxed, but his legs twitched. "Hold them still." Grandpa instructed Joey. Joey did so, and Yugi's legs ceased to twitch. After the 5 minutes had passed, Grandpa said softly, "You can let go now."

Letting go of Yugi, Tea wiped her hands on a towel. "So what is going on, huh? First he just collapses, then you tell us nothing about it. But you seem to know about this. So why is Yugi fine underwater? He should have drowned an-and…" Tea stopped, scared to say what she about to say. "But he's fine. Well, except for being unconscious."

"I can't tell you what is going on. You'll see soon enough." Grandpa stubbornly replied.

"Guys? What's going on?" came a voice from the tub.

"Yugi!" Tea, Joey, and Tristan exclaimed, rushing to the tub. They looked over at Yugi, who looked confused at being in the tub, never mind underwater.

"The last thing I remember is the party. I was drinking water, and I got so thirsty, and then I felt pain and collapsed." Yugi said.

"Grandpa's been acting weird. He brought you up here and put you underwater, and he hasn't told us anything." Joey said, angry. "He made us hold you there for a while, and then your legs started twitching, and I had to hold them still."

"Speaking of my legs, they're really itchy." Yugi sat up, getting his head out of the water. He scratched at his legs, but then went back underwater. "I couldn't breathe." He gasped. "What's going on, Grandpa?"

"Just know that it was meant to be, Yugi. Also, during the transformation, you can only breathe underwater." Grandpa said as Yugi lost control of his legs.

"What are you doing, Yugi?" Tea asked, alarmed as Yugi's legs moved together.

"I'm not doing anything!" He said, "The legs are just moving by themselves." His legs grew scales, and they flattened out. His feet became flat, and widened near the ankle. His clothes melted into his legs. When it finished, he was left with a purple, scaly tail. It was the same color as his eyes, and it was shimmering. "I-I-Grandpa, why did this happen?"

"You were destined to become this, Yugi. It runs in the family." Grandpa responded.

"Does this mean you are a-a merman, too?" Tea asked, stuttering.

"Yes. We can go back and forth between legs and a tail. We can breathe underwater in either form, though. When we turn a certain age, which is different for each person, we gain our tail and powers." Grandpa said solemnly.

"Powers?" Tristan asked, glancing at a shocked Yugi.

"They are different for each person. I can control water, but that is pretty common. Some rarer powers are telepathy, or even rarer, gaining another form. Some have multiple powers, but those are 1 in a million." Grandpa answered. "But the powers are discovered at different times after the first transformation. It can be a minute to a week before you discover your powers, Yugi."

"So how do you go back to legs?" Yugi asked. "Because I would like to get out of the tub."

"You just focus on having legs instead of a tail, and voila! Legs!" Grandpa said, excited that he gets to teach Yugi something.

"Okay…" Yugi said, and then closed his eyes. He concentrated on having legs, and he felt his tail become legs. He opened his eyes, and saw legs in the tub instead of a tail. Thankfully, he had kept his pants on during the transformation. He sat up, and got out of the tub.

"Yugi… You're completely dry." Tea said.

"I am?" Yugi looked down. He was, in fact, dry, but his grandfather looked at him in amazement. "What?" Yugi asked defensively.

"That's a sign that… Oh my. They're so rare." Grandpa whispered. He walked out of the room and into his room, and shut the door. Yugi's friends looked at him silently.

"Let's go to the park and walk around. We can talk about it there, and get used to the idea." Yugi suggested.

"Okay." Joey and Tristan said. Tea just looked at Yugi.

"Why are you glowing?" She asked. Yugi was starting to glow brighter and brighter.

"I don't know!" He said, panicked. He vanished, and his friends looked at where he was, shocked, and then Joey bolted to Grandpa's door.

"Open up! Yugi just disappeared, and you might know something about it!" The door flew open to reveal an anxious Grandpa.

"Were you talking about a location?" He asked, deadly serious.

"We were talking about going to the park." Joey said. Grandpa ran downstairs and out the door.

"Follow me!" He called over his shoulder. "I know where Yugi is!"


	2. The Rarest Of The Rare

In response to a comment I got, Grandpa didn't tell Yugi about this because he was nervous about how Yugi would react. He thought that Yugi would brush him off as crazy, and not believe him. So he didn't tell Yugi. Also, it just creates more shock and surprise. Thank you for the review!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Telepathy_"

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Rarest Of The Rare

Yugi appeared in the middle of the park. The only reason he wasn't spotted was that he appeared in the water of the pond in the park. 'Where am I?' He looked around, and swam up towards the surface slowly, looking around. Well, he tried to swim slowly, but he rocketed upwards towards the surface. Yugi quickly stopped himself to make sure he didn't break the surface at that speed. 'Woah. I still have legs, but I'm a lot faster in water than normal. Is that a power, or just because I'm a merman now?' He wondered. Slowly this time, Yugi swam to the surface to see where he was.

He broke the surface quietly and looked around. He realized he was at the park, and he swam to the shore and got out of the water. "_Grandpa, Tea, Tristan, Joey. Where are you?_" He thought, or he thought he thought it. Actually, it was another power of his kicking in, but he didn't know that.

* * *

Running after Grandpa, who was surprisingly spry, Yugi's anxious friends, as well as Grandpa, heard, "_Grandpa, Tea, Tristan, Joey. Where are you?_" They all stopped in shock except for Grandpa, who ran harder for fear of what might happen if Yugi was alone with his powers.

"Hey! Wait up!" Joey yelled after Grandpa, and the friends started to run again. "Where are you going?"

"To the park." He called back.

"Why?" Tristan asked, catching up to Grandpa.

"Because I know Yugi is there. Since you were talking about the park, and then he vanished, that means one of his powers is teleportation, and his powers will just keep growing." He said.

'So that means Yugi is telepathic, too. That voice in our heads was him.' Tea thought, then said, "Powers? You said that mermen that have multiple powers are really rare. You also seemed to be freaked out by the fact that Yugi could dry himself off. Why?" She got no response, as they had arrived at the park.

"Yugi! Where are you?" Grandpa called out into the park. They saw a head peek out of the pond ahead, and ran towards it.

"Grandpa! Tea! Tristan! Joey! There you are!" Yugi emerged fully from the water and ran to his friends. He hugged Grandpa, but then pulled away at seeing his worried face. "What's wrong, Grandpa?" He asked.

"All the signs… Come. Let us talk at home." He said, "Yugi, don't even think about a place."

"Easier said than done, but okay." Yugi said, which caused the glow, which had started to shine, to disappear as Yugi cleared his mind. As they walked back to Yugi's house, Yugi looked at the sky, concentrating on not thinking.

When they finally arrived at Yugi's house, Grandpa ushered them inside and closed the door.

"So what are you so worried about, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"The fact that your powers, in the order that they are appearing, are signs that you will be the most powerful merman in the world." Grandpa said, looking at the shocked faces all around him. "The first sign was that you were dry coming out of the water, which is rare, and then you teleported to the pond in the park. You also used telepathy, which-" Grandpa explained.

"I used telepathy?" Yugi asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, you did. It was weird." Tea said.

"If you'll let me continue, this will make sense." Grandpa said, "So these signs show that next he will discover his true power and revert to his true form, which is so powerful that nothing can stop it. When he does this, he will be able to switch back and forth between forms at will, and his power can only grow. Also, the transformation will occur half an hour after the ability of telepathy is acquired." Grandpa finished.

"So I'm supposedly really powerful, and this probably comes with a super powerful bad guy that we have to stop. Again." Yugi said.

"Yes. The 'bad guy' as you have called it, is only referred to as The Thing. He is the master of dark magic, and has been the enemy of mermen and mermaids for centuries. Finally, he has gotten strong enough to take the white magic from mermen and mermaids for himself and turn it into dark magic. Yugi is destined to face him in battle one day." Grandpa said.

"So, Yugi is supposed to beat this Thing guy some time later and his powers, which are those of legend, will force him into his true form at any time in the next 15 minutes. Is that right?" Tea asked.

"Correct. So right now, let's just wait it out and deal with it as it comes." Grandpa said wisely.

"So, I'm having trouble believing all this. So you and Yugi are mermen, and Yugi has to beat this super powerful bad guy because he has really powerful powers." Tristan said.

"Yes." Grandpa said, exasperated. They all lapsed into silence for about 12 minutes.

"You guys, I feel weird. Like I'm going to vomit." Yugi said, and then ran to the bathroom. Everybody ran after him, and they saw him freeze on his way to the bathroom. "What's going on?!" He yelled as he started to float into the air. They heard a rumble of thunder from outside. Yugi floated down the hallway and out the door. Everybody followed him, and saw, up in the clouds brewing up in the sky, a massive lightning ball above Yugi. After it got bigger and bigger, it finally released in the form of a lightning bolt. It hit Yugi, and all he could see was blinding light.

* * *

The power went out in the surrounding city. Up in one of the highest buildings, Seto Kaiba was ordering people around, trying to keep order. He found where the energy surge had taken place, and said, "Mokuba. Go take a team down to where the surge happened, and do it fast."

"Of course!" Mokuba said, eager to help his brother. He ran out of Seto's office and gathered his team of agents. They got into a helicopter and flew off towards Yugi's house. Of course, they didn't know that it was Yugi's house, but Mokuba was anxious to help his brother in any way he could.

When they arrived, they saw a strange situation. Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Grandpa were looking anxious and there was a bright ball of light in the middle of the street. They looked up at the helicopter as it landed.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"Yugi's in there." Joey said bluntly, pointing at the glowing ball of light. "But it's okay. It's supposed to happen, or so I'm told." He shot an annoyed look at Grandpa.

"Why is he in there?" Mokuba asked.

"It is his destiny." Grandpa said seriously.

"Look. The ball of light is getting smaller!" Tea said. It got smaller and smaller until Yugi was revealed, and what they saw shocked them all.

* * *

Ha hah! Cliffhanger! *Does happy dance.* I love cliffhangers. But I will post a new chapter soon.


	3. True Form

Chapter 3 - True Form

All Yugi knew was light. Even when he closed his eyes, it was there. Then he felt his back and tailbone rip open, but it didn't hurt; it felt right. Yugi tried to move, and found that he couldn't. He started to get anxious, but then calmed down as he thought about what his grandfather had said earlier about true form. Then the light started to dim around him, and he started to see his friends around him, with Mokuba behind them next to a helicopter.

When the light died, Yugi asked, "Mokuba? What are you doing here?"

Snapping out of his shocked trance, Mokuba said, "There was this major power outage, and Seto sent me to find out what happened. Though I'm not sure what happened, so can you try and make that clear for me? Also, why do you have wings, and a tail?" Yugi looked behind him, and to his shock, saw what Mokuba had described. He had large, scaly wings protruding from his shoulder blades, and an equally scaly tail protruding from his tailbone. He tried to move them and they wiggled, then settled as Yugi relaxed. They also slowly vanished, using camouflage to blend in with the buildings behind them.

"Where did they go?" Tristan asked, spooked. Yugi looked up at Tristan.

"They're still there. I can feel them. I-What's going on?" Yugi asked as his shoulder slowly disappeared. Slowly, his whole body disappeared from view. Everybody watched in shock, and then saw some flickers of light green in the air where Yugi was.

"Where's Yugi?" Mokuba wondered.

"I'm right here." Yugi said from where he had disappeared. "I'm fine." Yugi concentrated on becoming visible and the camouflage faded away, leaving Yugi standing in the street, still with flickers of light green on his skin.

"I'm just going to get Seto to come down here and decide for himself what's going on." Mokuba decided. He got back in the helicopter and called Seto.

"What?" Seto's voice came over the phone.

"Well, I think I found out what happened, but not why it happened or how it happened. It's really strange, and I think you should come down here for a look." Mokuba said.

"Then what happened?" Seto asked.

"It seems like Yugi grew wings and a tail and can vanish. Not sure how it's connected to the power outage, though. But it happened here, so it has to be connected." Mokuba said quickly.

"Again with those guys? Fine. I'm coming." Seto grumbled. He hung up and got into another helicopter, not in any rush.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi was experimenting with his new camouflage. He moved his wings around, watching them change colors. When he focused, he could change them to any color he wanted, and also, strangely, his skin changed colors as well. If he concentrated hard enough, his clothes became camouflaged too.

"You said I could switch back and forth between my forms at will. So how do I do that? Is it like the leg thing?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

"I believe so. Give it a try." Grandpa said encouragingly.

"What leg thing?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"It's nothing, Mokuba." Grandpa said hastily. Yugi concentrated, and with a bright flash of light, was back to his normal form.

"That was easier than-Never mind." Yugi said.

"Easier than what, exactly?" Mokuba said as Seto's helicopter quickly grew larger behind him. It landed and Seto came out, looking bored.

"So what's going on here?" He asked. "Mokuba, I don't see anything weird other than the power out. I came here for nothing." He snorted and turned around.

"Wait! Kaiba, there is something weird here." Yugi said, defending Mokuba. He closed his eyes, and with a flash of light, became his true form.

"What is this, some sort of trick?" Seto said. "I'm not falling for it." Yugi just closed his eyes and slowly vanished.

"So this is a trick?" Yugi asked, now standing next to Seto. "So I can vanish, have wings and a tail, and you say it is a trick? It is not a trick. I can feel these as an extension of my body, and move just the same as my arms or legs. So please, explain to me how this is a trick."

"It just isn't physically possible for someone to do that. To grow wings, to grow a tail, to vanish, it just isn't possible. So, thank you for wasting my time." Seto snorted.

"Big brother! Wait, don't go! Yugi's connected to the power outage!" Mokuba said.

"So how is he connected to the outage?" Seto said.

"Maybe I, um, got hit by a giant lightning bolt. That might have killed the power by short circuiting the cables." Yugi said.

"So why were you hit by a lightning bolt? You're in the middle of the street, between two tall buildings on either side, and it hasn't, and won't, storm today." Seto drawled.

"I don't know. I just was struck by lightning and it seemed to be magical, but you won't believe that." Yugi said. A dark, angry red started creeping down from his wingtips.

"Fine. So if this is true-which it isn't-it would mean that you caused the power outage accidentally, and grew wings and a tail. So since that can't be true, then you did something else. So what did you do?" Seto accused.

"I didn't do anything, Kaiba. Please stop accusing me of things I didn't do." Yugi said softly.

"Please believe him, brother. I saw it myself." Mokuba said.

"Fine." Grumbled Seto, "I'll believe you. But then how would you fix the power outage?"

"I don't know." Yugi said. "But I-oh!" He felt a tugging sensation in his gut, and lightning rippled over him in waves. He gasped, and his eyes were wide open. His eyes turned gold, the lightning rippled faster. "What do I do?" He cried, panicked.

"Release it into the power lines. That should reboot the system." Grandpa said.

"Okay…" Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated. The lightning covering him moved as if it would go into the power lines, and then stopped and went back to Yugi. "How about I try this another way." Yugi opened his golden eyes and experimentally flapped his wings. He lifted off the ground, and then landed quickly. He tried again, this time making it up to the power lines. Yugi reached out his hands and touched the power lines. Some of the lightning was released into the cables, but most of it stayed on Yugi. It seemed that only that small bit was needed to reboot the power, and all the lights turned back on.

"Now that it's fixed, bye." Seto said, "Come on, Mokuba."

Following Seto, Mokuba called, "Bye!" The two brothers took off in their helicopter, leaving the group of friends on the street.

"So… What should I do with this lightning?" Yugi asked.


End file.
